


Waiting for you

by tigragrece



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Chin Ho Kelly/Steve McGarrett
Kudos: 5





	Waiting for you

Chin was a little jealous of the friend of Steve because he knew that Steve was attracted to both like him.  
But he was so pinning for him, he had feelings since so many years and he hoped to tell his feelings at one moment because the fact that Steve was back in Hawaii was just awesome.

So he enjoyed every moment he could have with Steve.  
When one case was not very good he thought he would lose him, and the fact he was bleeding have changed some stuff and pushed things.  
So when they were waiting for the ambulance he was with Steve and say "You will be okay, I'm here, you are not alone. I'm gonna take care of you. I love you"

Steve have heard that and say "Promise me we will talk about it after the hospital because I want to hear you telling about the fact that you love me"

After the hospital, Steve was with Chin who have accompanied home and say "Rest calm"

"You will be my nurse?" asked Steve

"Maybe if you want it"

Chin kiss Steve and say "I have loved you since we were young, I didn't do anything because we were young, and you were leaving... But right now I can't deal with these feelings so I don't regret saying what I say before you were going to the hospital"

"Chin"

Steve kiss him and say "I care about you too, you are too important to me I love you too and for many years too"

They kiss again and Steve say "I would love to do more things with you but I guess we will wait that my shoulder is better"

"Deal"


End file.
